Undiscovered Obsession
by Kyssa's
Summary: It's actually quite easy for innocent curiousity to turn into obsession. He knew this better than anyone, and judging by the crazed look in her eyes as she stared at him, she was aware of that too.


**Undiscovered Obsession**

 **Kyssa's**

Summary - It's actually quite easy for innocent curiousity to turn into obsession. He knew this better than anyone, and judging by the crazed look in her eyes as she stared at him, she was aware of that too.

 **00.**

She'd never really paid much attention to the situation before, because quite frankly she wasn't the biggest fan of the green haired midget. He was an annoyance, and although she trusted him and was more than willing to fight by his side, she could honestly say that her affections for him stopped there. It may have been harsh to say that, but she had never really been one to hold her tongue or spare feelings when it came to these things. The truth was the truth, and the truth was that she didn't really like him, and that was that.

But as she stare at him now from across the room, it was as if she was seeing the suprisingly impossible distance between them for the first time. It was shocking, and she was sad to admit that she'd probably never had noticed it if it weren't for his odd behavior over the past few weeks. His cold shoulder was harsh, the frosty bite of it finally knocking her off of her high horse and opening her eyes to what was actually happening between them. The big situation that she had unintentionally caused, and that she found herself desperately wanting to fix, quickly and as soon as possible.

He hated her.

Of course, Beast Boy had never uttered those words to her, nor did he ever really show it until recently. But over the last few weeks, the fact that she wasn't his favorite person was more than obvious. It was hard to ignore, an Raven admitted that she wasn't really expecting it from Beast Boy of all people. It was hard to imagine that someone who was usually so disgustingly cheerful and happy could be so frustratingly mean. Anything was possible though, and it seemed that the green haired titan rivaled her when it came to an unrelenting attitude.

Raven admitted how much of a terrible person she was, because it took him taking away his obnoxiously annoying jokes and his stupid - but somewhat cute - smiles for her to realize that maybe he wasn't so bad. It took him turning into a beast - another shocking discovery in the green haired boy - and his personality doing a huge one eighty for her to see that maybe she was a little bit too quick to judge.

Sighing to herself, she admitted that she was wrong. They actually weren't that different after all. Hell, he was probably the only one that could relate to her in the team. The others were great, don't get her wrong. But they didn't know what it was like to be constantly fighting demons - fighting yourself - twenty four hours a day. They didn't know what it was like to be your own worst enemy, and before she didn't think Beast Boy knew what that was like either.

But now that she knew, she realized that maybe it was time to move a little bit closer. It was way too late now for apologies, she knew that, but it wouldn't hurt anyone if she tried to make amends with him. Maybe he'd reject her friendship. Maybe he'd laugh in her face. Maybe he'd constantly slam the door in her face just like she did to him. She was gonna do it anyway.

It wouldn't be easy, she knew that. But she was never one to take the easy route anyway.

...

 **A/N:**

Hello everyone! I hope you like this...prologue? Preview? Something like that. This is a story idea I've had in my head after reading a couple of other cool fanfictions on the site. I'm not sure if it's any good, but I do plan on writing at least five chapters - not counting this one - to see how it does. Those five chapters are already written and just need to be edited, so I might post them weekly. If people like it then I'll continue it. If they don't, I'll probably still continue to write it, I just won't post it on the site anymore.

With that being said, please review and tell me what you think. Only if you want to though, I don't wanna pressure you. :)

\- Kyssa.


End file.
